epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Freddy Fazbear vs Mike Schmidt - Epic Fail Battles of History
Many people here know that I don't have the best English here. So me making a rap seems crazy. But yeah, here is my rap. Please leave some comment or advice for me to improve. I need those badly. So yeah, this is the battle between the mascot of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Freddy Fazbear and the night guard of Five Night of Freddy's, Mike Schmidt, too see who is the one to rule the Freddy Fazbear place. Note I started making this before FNAF 3 so here, Phone Guy is Purple guy Beats http://youtube.com/G8s4jDa1Psw The battle (Beat starts at 0:10) EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY FREDDY FAZBEAR VS MIKE SCHMIDT BEGIN '''Freddy Fazbear: Hello children! Are you ready for Freddy? But beware, close the door, cause this is about to get scary Before you take this job. Think again. You fool You can't even touch me. It's written on the rule Sitting on your ass doing nothing. You're pathetic Just like your life. Your rap will never be epic I will show you how bad you will get beaten You about to get fucked up like the bite of '87 'Mike Schmidt:' This robot think it can defeat me? Are you crazy? And your friend do all of the work? Are you that lazy? You are a kid friendly mascot. Ha! Are you kidding me? You hide in girl's bathroom. Are you watching them pee? You are a souless killer but you have a soul of a kid What you can never do is scare Mike Schmidt I'm so dope. You will never see what's comin' You will get shut down like the camera in the kitchen 'Bonnie:' Bonnie is here. Back up for my boy Freddy Fazbear Prepare for me because this is your Nightmare Look. I am the best, giving Scott Cawthon the scare You can play the 4/20 mode alone if you dare Your flashlight won't last long so embrace the darkness Once I'm done with you, I'll leave you eyeless You just got diss. What should be next. Eureka! I will pass my mic to my home girl, Chica 'Chica:' Chica's here, staring at you through the window I'll teach you a lesson on how can rap like a pro So from the robot chicken, for years, have been cursed Let me show you why Mike Schmidt is the worst You are screaming and sweating, because you're in fear Not to mention you made a very poor choice of career Don't say I didn't warn you. Just go home and leave I will chomp you down with my fucking double set of teeth 'Mike Schmidt:' This is about to get real. I'm not kidding. No more foolin' I will rip your face off, and pull your jaw open I know you Bonnie. You're not that flawless Get in here and face me so get out of the cloest And that duck is a girl? Bullshit! It's dude No more let's eat. Fatass. Stop eating all those food You all are getting old, even started a fire These kids just get owned. Just call me Markiplier (SCREAM) 'Foxy:' IT'S ME! Motherfucker! Foxy's in the house! You can't even last five night with dumb ass Mickey Mouse We're the face of the game while no one know your face You get fired in the end while I'm the fan's fav Just like my song. You're too dumb dumb dumb So here's a tip. Check the ventilation system My rhyme is so swift like I'm running down the west hall So beware of me when you listen to the phone call (Phone rings) 'Phone Guy:' Hello? Hello? I want to help you through night I know they can be gross even without shinning a blacklight Unlike your band, my rap is like a symphony But first let's hear greeting from the company All your salvaged remain will be sold in an auction But blah blah blah. Let's get to the action I'll grab that suit. Kidnap you. Without hesitation Then kill you with no trace. That's murder in perfection Mike is the boss and I'm Golden, Freddy No matter how you see it. You are not that deadly You maybe running this place but I'm your daddy Even that bitch ass pewdiepie doesn't think you are scary All the thing that you do are not orginal Copying Chuck E. Cheese? You are worse than Mcdonald I will take you apart, Mangle you, beat you til you're purple It's 5 AM. Wait. What's that. Oh, no 'The Puppet:' I'm coming back even though I'm burnt and charded Once I leave the prize corner and Pop! Goes the night guard Puppet is the OG. Huanting since Fredbear Dinner These guards can give up cause I am the winner Us being not orginal? Ha. Bitch please You are just another killer. A rip-off of Gacy Mike Schmidt, you can eat more dicks than that faggot Link And Purple Guy is the gayest name since Mr. Pink You two just get destroy. My work here is done Rest and peace out my friend. We can all go to heaven WHO WON YOU DECIDE EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? The animatronics The guards Category:Blog posts